pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Harriet Monroe
. Harriet Monroe (December 23, 1860 - September 26, 1936) was an American poet and editor. She is best known as the founder and long-time editor of Poetry: A magazine of verse, which made its debut in 1912.harriet Monroe, Encyclopædia Britannica. Web, Aug. 19,2018. Life Overview As a supporter of poets Ezra Pound, H.D., T.S. Eliot , William Carlos Williams, Carl Sandburg and others, Monroe played an important role in the development of modern poetry. Because she was a long time correspondent of the poets she supported, her letters provide a wealth of information on their thoughts and motives. Youth and education Monroe was born in Chicago, Illinois. She honed her love of literature early, in her father's library. In her autobiography, A Poet's Life: Seventy years in a changing world, published two years after her death, Monroe recalls: "I started in early with Shakespeare, Byron, Shelley, with Dickens and Thackeray; and always the book-lined library gave me a friendly assurance of companionship with lively and interesting people, gave me friends of the spirit to ease my loneliness." She graduated from the Visitation Academy of Georgetown, D.C., in 1879. She proclaimed after graduation her determination to become "great and famous" as a poet or playwright. In the Dictionary of Literary Biography Judith Paterson quoted her as saying, "I cannot remember when to die without leaving some memorable record did not seem to me a calamity too terrible to be borne." Early career She afterward devoted herself to literary work. Alhough Century magazine published her poem, "With a Copy of Shelley," in 1889, she quickly became disillusioned over the limited earnings available for poets, saying: "The minor painter or sculptor was honored with large annual awards in our greatest cities, while the minor poet was a joke of the paragraphers, subject to the popular prejudice that his art thrived best on starvation in a garret." She became a freelance correspondent to the Chicago Tribune, and was commissioned to write a commemorative ode for the 400th anniversary of Columbus's discovery of America. She sued the New York World for publishing the poem without her consent and receoved $5,000 in a settlement. ''Poetry: A magazine of verse'' With help from publisher Hobart Chatfield-Taylo, Monroe convinced 100 prominent Chicago business leaders to sponsor a literary magazine by each committing to 50 dollars a year for a 5-year subscription. The resulting $5,000 allowed her to launch Poetry: A magazine of verse on September 23, 1912, upholding its promise to contributors of adequate payment for all published work. Monroe initially edited Poetry without a salary, while simultaneously working as an art critic for the Chicago Tribune. By 1914 the magazine work became too much for her to accomplish while working other jobs, so she resigned from the Tribune and accepted a salary of $50 per month from the magazine. For more than 10 years she maintained herself on this stipend, raising it to $100 per month in 1925. Monroe was a member of the Eagle's Nest Art Colony in Ogle co., Illinois. Monroe continued to edit the magazine until she died in Arequipa, Peru, in 1936, while on her way to climb Macchu Picchu. Recognition The Poetry Foundation commemorates her through its "Harriet" blog,About Harriet, Harriet, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 123, 2012. and through the Harriet Monroe Poetry Institute.Harriet Monroe Poetry Institute, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 13, 2012. She is also commemorated by the Harriet Monroe Modern Poetry Collection at the University of Chicago.Harriet Monroe Modern Poetry Collection, University of Chicago Library, University of Chicago, Web, Nov. 13, 2012. In popular culture Monroe is mentioned in Erik Larson's history of early Chicago, The Devil in the White City. Publications Poetry *''Valeria, and other poems,. Chicago: A.C.McClurg, 1891. *''Commemoration Ode. Chicago: Rand, McNally, 1892 **also published as The Columbian Ode. Chicago: W.I. Way, 1893. *''After All''. 1900.Harriet Monroe, NNDB, Web, Nov. 13, 2012. *''The Dance of the Seasons. Chicago: Ralph Fletcher Seymour, 1911. *You and I. New York: Macmillan, 1914. *The Difference, and other poems. Chicago: Covici-McGee, 1924. *''Chosen Poems: A selection from my books of verse. New York: Macmillan, 1935. Song *''Ode for the Opening of the World's Fair, held at Chicago, 1892'' (with music by G.W. Chadwick). Chicago & New York: John Church, 1892.Ode for the Opening of the World's Fair Held at Chicago, 1892 (1892), Internet Archive. Web, Dec. 20, 2014. Plays *''The Passing Show: Five Modern Plays in VerseBoston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1903. Non-fiction *John Wellborn Root: A study of his life and work. Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1896. *''Poets and Their Art. New York: Macmillan, 1926 ** revised & enlarged edition, 1932. *''A Poet's Life: Seventy years in a changing world''. New York: Macmillan, 1938. Edited *''The New Poetry: An anthology'' (edited with Alice Corbin Henderson). New York: Macmillan, 1917 ** revised & enlarged as The New Poetry: An anthology of twentieth-century verse in English. New York: Macmillan, 1923. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Harriet Monroe 1860-1936, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 13, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References Fonds * Harriet Monroe memorabilia, 1891 at the Newberry Library Notes External links ;Poems * Harriet Monroe 1860-1936 at the Poetry Foundation *Harriet Monroe in The New Poetry: An anthology: "The Hotel," "To W.S.M.," "On the Porch," "The Wonder of It," "The Inner Silence," "Love Song," "A Farewell," "Lullaby," "Pain," "The Water Ouzel," "The Pine at Timber-Line," "Mountain Song" *Monroe in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922]: "Nogi," "Mother Earth," "Our Canal," "Love Songs," "Lullaby," "The Innter Silence," "Now," "The Ocean Liner," "A Garden in the Desert," "The Giant Cactus of Arizona," "In the Louvre," "The Tower," "The Childless Woman," "The Wonder of It," "The Water Ouzel," "The Pine at Timber-line," "A Lady of the Snows," "On the Porch," "Mountain Song," "To W.J.C.," "A Letter of Farewell," "Vernon Castle," "The Blue Ridge," "White," "The Oak," "Azaleas," "The Mocking-bird," "The Fringe-bush," "The Laurel," "My Porch," "The Mountaineer's Wife," "The Rose-bush," "The Question," "The Meeting," "April - North Carolina," "America," "Supernal Dialogue," "On the Train," "At O'Neill's Point," "In the Yellowstone," "Utah," "In High Places" * Harriet Monroe at PoemHunter (81 poems) ;Prose *"For Christmas" ;Audio / video * *2 short radio episodes Mountain Hemlock and The Water Ouzel by Harriet Monroe from California Legacy Project. ;About *Harriet Monroe in the Encyclopædia Britannica. *Harriet Monroe at NNDB. * , March 11, 1917 ;Etc. * Harriet Monroe Poetry Institute * Harriet weblog: news and commentary *Poetry Foundation *Poetry Magazine *[http://dl.lib.brown.edu/mjp/render.php?view=mjp_object&id=1202232622296875 Poetry: A magazine of verse] at The Modernist Journals Project (searchable digital edition from October 1912 to December 1922) {Authority control|VIAF=100977139}} Category:1860 births Category:1936 deaths Category:American poets Category:American magazine editors Category:American literary critics Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Women poets Category:American magazine founders Category:People from Chicago, Illinois